The present invention relates generally to a ridable multi-functional wheelchair to the rear bottom of which a rear wheel may be connected to form a pedicab so that, one originally pushing the wheelchair around, may now ride on this pedicab and pedal it around, thereby a lot of energy and time may be saved, and a longer travel distances may be covered.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wheel chair assembly which can be converted to a pedicab by attaching an extra ridably driving wheel to the rear of the wheelchair.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with a detachable seat which may be removed and replaced by a basket or a baby chair to make its application diversified.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair which may be converted into a pedicab first, then further into a tread wheel for exercise purpose by holding the rear wheel away from the ground or floor with an U-shaped head supporter and adopting a finely adjustable resistance device to an original brake system on the rear wheel.